


A love that came without warning

by SwedishGirl



Series: The difference in me [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Friendship, Protectiveness, Snogging, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Shane tries to teach Mark their new dance routine. Suddenly, they find themselves doing other things as well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story involving a bit of sex. Bear with me. I don't have the vocabulary, really. Don't feel comfortable using sex words, which you will notice when reading.

"-No, Mark. Look. Step left, arm forward, step back. Okay?"  
"-Yeah. Okay."  
"-One, two, three, four. Step! Arm! Step!"

Mark turned the wrong way again and Shane went to put the music on pause. Mark let out a deep frustrated breath. He had turned his back on Shane, but Shane could still see him in the mirrors covering the wall in the dance studio. He could see Mark sagging and hanging his head. He knew Mark inside out and knew exactly where the conversation would go from here.

"-I will never be able to learn this damn new dance routine!"  
"-Yes you will, Mark. We've managed to learn harder routines before, you know that."  
"-But it's too hard. Dancing doesn't come as natural to me as it does to you. I feel awkward and stupid. I mean, just look at me! I don't even fit in with you guys, the band would look better without me!"

Shane recognized this conversation. During the rehearsal periods leading up to tours, they would almost always get to a point where Mark would lose his confidence. Shane knew there was no point getting angry, Mark would just go all quiet and refuse to continue. Shane knew that Mark just needed a bit of extra support and encouragement, and maybe sometimes a bit more practice than the others. That's why they've decided to meet here today, just the two of them, in the dance studio above Shane's garage.

"-Mark, don't say that. You know that you're the reason we even have a band in the first place. Your voice is the reason we can do this."  
"-Shane... You have the best voice in the band, you know that. Perfect pitch and everything. You don't need me."  
"-No Mark, your wrong. I can't improvise like you. I can't do the ad libs, or the high harmonies. I may have a voice, but you've got something more. You've got a gift."  
"-But that doesn't make me a good dancer. I don't have the looks, I'm too tall, too big, too slow!"  
"-You're not. You’re perfect. Me and Kian and Nicky are midgets, you shouldn't compare yourself to us! We all want to be tall like you! Especially Nicky, he even lies about his height when asked about it, for God’s sake!"  
The part about Nicky lying seemed to amuse Mark, and he looked up.  
"-Midgets..?" he said, looking at Shane with a raised eyebrow.  
"-Yes. Midgets. I'm not even 5'8" for Christ’s sake! Be glad that you are taller than that! Look, you do fit in. And we want you in the band. And the fans want you."  
"-The fans want you and Nicky and Kian. Not me."

Shane looked at Mark in silence. Didn't even know how to answer that. Mark couldn't possibly believe that the fans didn't want him? He had seen the girls with the "Team Feehily" tops in front of the stage. He had heard the massive roar from the crowd when he did his ad libs. He had seen the insane amounts of fan mail addressed only to him. But that didn't seem to matter when he was in this mood. Shane had known Mark an eternity and knew that he would have these down periods occasionally. Not actual depressions, but just periods when he was a bit off. Shane had always felt a bit protective of Mark. He knew Mark couldn't shrug things off as easy as him or Nicky or Kian. For Shane, that aspect of Mark's personality only made him more interesting. You could chat away about random stuff with anyone, but when it came to deeper conversations and darker subjects, Mark was the one to turn to. 

"-Hey... You know that's not true." Shane said.

Mark closed his eyes and sighed, ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the floor shaking his head. Shane sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"-Hey..."  
"-Sorry. I'm sorry, Shay. I'm just...tired...I guess." Mark said.  
"-It's okay... Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"  
"-I guess it's all just a bit too much. I don't know how I'm supposed to learn all these new routines, it's only three weeks left. I'm just freaking out. I always feel I'm one step behind, everything is going so fast and I..." he shook his head again.  
"-Look, we'll take it one step at a time. I'll help you. You'll be fine." Shane said.  
"-Yeah. Thanks, Shane. I'm sorry."  
"-Don't be."

Shane went and pressed "play" and "World of our own" started to play. This time it went a little better and Mark remembered most of the steps. He fell into the old routine a couple of times, but Shane showed him how to avoid it.

Shane had always had an enormous confidence, both in private and on stage. Mark had always admired him for that and wondered how it would feel to be like that. Shane never seemed to mind, he just went up on stage and did what he was supposed to do, smiling as he did it. Mark couldn't do that. If Mark wasn't in the mood, it showed. He couldn't just go up there beaming and pretend like he wanted to be there, like Shane did. Mark wasn't that confident and he was almost always a little nervous before a show, even 10 years into the career. Shane had given him some really good advice from time to time, and it had helped a bit. But still, there was an enormous difference in how they handled the pressure. Shane didn't even seem to think of it as "pressure". He seemed to enjoy every second of it. For Mark, it was different. He still thought it was pretty hard work being on stage, and being in interviews on the telly was still an agony. He had seen himself in interviews on TV and while the other three always looked very relaxed, Mark often looked slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting nervously and tugging his jacket.

"-That's good Mark!" Shane shouted encouragingly over the music. They had been rehearsing for an hour or so by now. Side by side, facing the mirrored wall. Dancing synchronized, doing the same routines, but each of them in their own personal way. Shane fast and energetic and doing all the steps and moves a little more defined and with a constant smile on his face, looking into the mirror as if looking out over an audience. Mark a little less enthusiastic, a bit more hesitant, slightly smaller moves, little less energy, not looking into the mirror as much and not smiling.

Shane came dancing towards Mark, with his million dollar smile all over his face. The smile that could light up any room. The smile which Mark had loved ever since they first met. The next part of the dance routine was a bit tricky and Shane came up closer to Mark. When Mark moved the wrong way, Shane grabbed him gently by the wrist and pulled him the other direction. Mark smiled a shy smile and was beginning to lighten up a bit. Shane thought it was a little adorable watching Mark practice the moves. There was something awkward and almost reluctant in his way of dancing. As if he wanted to do it, but didn't have the courage to let himself go and do it properly, maybe in fear of looking ridiculous. He didn't look ridiculous though. He looked absolutely perfect...

When Mark was lost again a couple of songs later, Shane stepped even closer. He placed himself right in front of Mark, and took Marks hands and placed them on his shoulders. This way, when Shane moved, Mark moved with him. It was brilliant and worked surprisingly well as Mark was about 4 inches taller than Shane and could see the mirrored wall over Shane's head.

Mark relaxed a bit more and was actually beginning to enjoy himself. This wasn't too bad, after all. This was quite fun, actually. Many of the routines had gone down quite alright and he was starting to think that this might actually work. All because of Shane. Shane, who had helped him out so many times during the years. Who he owed so much. Who he could always rely on. Without Shane beside him, Mark didn't think he would ever have chosen this path. He wouldn't have had the courage to try out a career in show business by himself. Shane made him feel secure in a remarkable way. Always had, from day one. 

Mark remembered many times when he had felt nervous before a TV-show or whatever. Shane could obviously sense it, and knew exactly how to handle it to make Mark feel more secure. Mark could start his verse and feel that his voice didn't quite carry. And instead of getting nervous about it, Shane would just take charge and sing his own parts completely flawless and on top of that having an amazing stage presence, taking some of the pressure off Mark. Shane was a natural at performing, Mark didn't know how he did it. He could smile all the way through a song and when on TV he looked into the camera at the exact right moments. And in the end of the songs he always did this thing where he closed his eyes for the last note and then opened them again and looked straight into the camera and smiled just at the end of the song. Creating a bit of magic for the viewers. Mark would have liked to be like that, but he just wasn’t. 

Mark was interrupted in his thoughts when he accidentally stepped forward when Shane stepped backwards and they bumped into each other hard. Shane lost his balance and was beginning to stumble forward when Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him up again. They were both laughing hard and Shane turned to face Mark while Mark still held on to him. Shane was laughing his head off and couldn't stand up straight. He grabbed Marks upper arms for support and Mark placed his hands around Shane's waist to stop him from sagging with laughter.

When the laughter eventually subsided, it took a while for them to catch their breath. Shane was still beaming his classic Shane-smile and Mark had that genuine warm happy smile that was reserved only for close friends and family. They stood so close to each other that it would have been really awkward if they hadn't been as close friends as they were.

Shane looked up into Mark's warm familiar eyes. There was a bit of shyness there, even after all these years. Shane loved that about him. There wasn't much shyness anywhere else in the band. Kian was never shy as such, and Nicky probably didn't even know the meaning of the word. But Mark had always been a bit quiet and reserved and Shane respected him for being able to maintain that even after ten years in this business. He admired the integrity and the courage it must take to remain himself in a business where everyone tells you to be more outgoing.

It would have been natural to let go by now, but none of them moved. They were just standing there, close together, holding on to each other. Their smiles slowly faded and were replaced by something else. None of them spoke. Shane could feel the heat radiating from Mark's body and he could feel the familiar scent of him. He could feel Marks large hands still firmly holding him. He was overwhelmed by a feeling of security and wanted to stay here in Mark's arms forever. He realized he had tightened his own grip on the taller man’s muscular upper arms. Without quite understanding why, he felt his own breathing beginning to increase again. He continued to look Mark in the eyes, as to try to find some answer there to what was happening.

Mark didn't move. He could see the change in Shane's eyes and he could feel the grip on his arms tightening. The smiles were gone now and Shane's face was dead serious. Mark wasn't at all sure what was going on. But with regards to the look in Shane's eyes, and the very tense atmosphere in the room, Mark was beginning to wonder where this was going. The air felt thick and the music seemed very far away. Mark felt his heart beginning to beat faster.

Suddenly, Shane felt himself slowly moving even closer to Mark. He felt himself move one hand up from Mark's arm to his neck, and the other he rested softly on Mark's broad and warm chest. He could see the question in Mark's eyes, but there was also something else... Anticipation...? Shane wasn't sure. Now he was so close to Mark he could feel him breathing. He felt Mark's chest heaving faster under his hand and he could feel Mark's warm breath on his forehead. Mark had tilted his head slightly forward now and was standing completely still, his face just an inch from Shane's. They were both breathing heavy now and Shane could hear Mark swallowing hard.

Shane licked his lips. His mouth was so dry and his throat felt like sand paper. He felt dizzy and almost nauseous but in a weird good way. A feeling he hadn't felt in many many years. He felt a tingling sensation making its way through his body, it felt like his blood was bubbling like soda. 

Shane didn't understand what was happening, and he didn't know what to make of Mark's reaction. Mark had been standing completely still the whole time, hadn't let go though. He was still keeping his hands firmly on Shane's waist. 

Before he could even think it, Shane reached up and kissed Mark. Hesitant and almost frightened. Soft as air. Mark just stood there, head tilted slightly forward. Didn't react at all. Shane looked at him with dark eyes and hesitated for a moment. Mark swallowed again. The music had stopped now and all Shane could hear was his own and Mark's heavy breathing. Then, Mark felt warm lips pressed against his own again, so soft and hesitant it was almost like a feather touching him. 

Mark closed his eyes. A thousand thoughts were spinning in his head, but none of them were comprehensive enough to make sense. His heart was beating so fast he thought Shane must be able to feel it too. He didn't return the kiss, but when Shane didn't meet any resistance he kissed Mark again. Mark just stood there with his eyes closed and let it happen. When the fourth kiss came, he heard himself letting out a soft moan, unintentionally. That moan was like a starting signal for Shane. Shane felt a sudden spike of want through his body. He couldn't help himself from reaching up and grab Mark's soft dark hair. The hair that drove him crazy of want sometimes when Mark came down for breakfast on tour, still sleepy and with messy hair. He felt Mark beginning to return the kisses, ever so slightly. Shane had been standing on his toes to be able to reach Mark, but now Mark bent down just slightly.

Mark still kept his eyes closed, as if he thought it would all go away if he opened them. Or as if he couldn't bear to watch as his best friend stepped over a line that he might regret later. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. Mark forced himself not to overthink this, and to let go of the guilt and the confusion and to enjoy the moment. As long as Shane was in charge it was okay, he told himself. And Shane was in charge, alright. He was practically hanging from Marks neck now, clawing at him with want. The kisses were hard and hungry and Shane suddenly grabbed the front of Mark's shirt with both hands and tugged him desperately closer.

Shane didn't know when it had happened, but suddenly he realized he was hard. Really hard. Almost painfully throbbing in his jeans. He pressed himself to Mark's thick masculine thigh and when Mark realized what was going on, he let out a surprised moan:

"-Oh..."  
"-Yes... Want you... Want you so bad..." Shane whispered.

Mark swallowed hard and kissed Shane furiously. By now it was clear to Shane that Mark wanted him too. Shane could feel Mark's hardness against his stomach, through Mark's jeans. And oh, Mark was not small in that department either... Pure lust overwhelmed Shane and he shuddered and had to stop kissing Mark for a second and just be still to stop himself from coming right there on the spot.

"-You okay?" Mark breathed.  
"-Yes. More than okay." Shane shuddered.

Shane grabbed Mark's neck hard and almost wrestled him to the floor, where they continued kissing almost violently. Kisses full of hunger and want. Mark on his back and Shane in charge on top of him, grinding down. Shane started unbuttoning Mark's black shirt almost furiously. When the buttons didn't open as easy, Shane tore the shirt apart, buttons popping and bouncing away on the floor.

Shane kissed Mark's neck and continued down his chest. There were loads of sexy dark chest hair and Mark smelled so good. Shane reached down with one hand and started to stroke slowly through Mark's jeans. He looked up at Mark who was lying down with his eyes closed, looking dazed and out of breath.

Mark lifted his head and looked at Shane. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost unbearable. He lay back down and closed his eyes again and swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down. He would come in a minute if Shane continued like this. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. 

"-Shane..."  
"-Yeah...?"  
"-Need to stop... Gonna come..."

Shane stopped stroking for a moment and Mark sat up with Shane straddling him. They kissed passionately while Shane opened his own belt and jeans as well as Mark's. Mark still thought it best to let everything happen on Shane's initiative, didn't want to push. Shane's dark hazel eyes were almost black with want now and Mark could see the lust in them. Shane pushed Mark back down and sat back to enjoy the view for a moment. Mark was so fucking beautiful. The dark hair and the big blue eyes. Those incredibly kissable lips that Shane had secretly dreamt of for years. Those perfect eye brows that made his face so expressive. The stubble that Shane liked so much and that made him look just that little extra cuddly. The incredibly cute dimples that made Shane's heart wanna skip a beat. And the body. Mark had an enormously sexy masculine frame. Large and warm and soft and safe. Shane reached down and kissed him again, and then he reached down to yank their jeans down. He only needed a few inches before he could reach what was under there properly.

"-Oh, fuck Shane..." Mark managed.

It shouldn't come as a surprise what Shane was doing, as he had actually ripped Marks shirt open and yanked his jeans down just seconds earlier. Still, when his hand closed on Mark's cock, it was a bit of a pleasant shock. Deep down, he hadn't believed Shane would go this far. Mark probably looked as surprised as he felt, because Shane let out a small giggle.

Shane was a bit in shock himself. He'd never realized just how big Mark actually was. Shane giggled again before bending down and kissing Mark hard. Then, he reached out and took Mark's hand and guided it to his own cock. Mark hesitated for a second and looked him deep in the eyes, as if asking for permission. Shane thought it was adorable of Mark to always be so considerate, even in a situation like this. He nodded and kissed him and said:

"-It's okay..."  
"-Okay..."  
"-Want you. Want this...so fucking badly, Mark."  
"-Shane..."  
"-You're beautiful... So fucking beautiful, Mark... Love you so much..."  
"-Love you too..."

For a moment everything was still. Neither of them moved. They were both balancing just on the edge and they wanted this to last longer, to last forever. They rested their foreheads together, hands entwined. Breathing together. What they had just said to each other was pretty amazing and they both wanted to stay in this moment. However, soon neither of them could wait any longer.

"-Ready...?" Shane breathed eventually.  
"-Ready." Mark nodded.

There was no turning back now, no point in hesitating any longer. Mark was lying down on the floor on his back and Shane was standing on all fours above him. The passion almost tipped over into violence as they started kissing again. They tugged hard at each other’s hair, clawed at each other’s clothes. Shane slammed Marks arms into the floor above his head. Mark gripped Shane’s wrist so hard it bruised. Shane was grinding down hard and Mark was arching up desperately. Shane working Mark's length almost furiously and Mark doing the same with Shane's with one hand, gripping Shane's hair way too hard with the other. 

"-Oh, fuck, Mark... So sexy..."  
"-Yes..."  
"-Oh, fucking hell..."  
"-Just shut up..."  
"-Oh, I can't... This is too much... Mark..."  
"-Shut the fuck up..."  
"-Oh...my...god... Gonna come..."

They came, together. Mark came with a hoarse cry and Shane came harder than he'd ever come before. The orgasm was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. He collapsed on top of Mark, trembling. Mark wrapped him in a warm embrace and started to stroke his back to calm him down. 

"-You okay...?" Mark whispered.  
"-Yes. Just overwhelmed. Didn't know I could feel like this."  
"-It's okay. I've got you."  
"-I know. You’ve always got me. I love you, Mark."  
"-And I love you, Shane."


End file.
